


La Suma de sus Partes

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Au Padre Soltero, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Tanaka, por desgracia, se había dado cuenta de la relación de Kageyama con Hinata el panadero, o más bien, la falta de una, hace meses. Todo por culpa de una máquina de café rota, Kageyama se encontró así mismo caminando hacia la panadería SunFlour junto a Tanaka con la esperanza de que hoy podría mantener su rostro bajo control; No tuvo suerte. Una palabra de Hinata y Kageyama era un desastre torpe, rojo de las mejillas a las orejas, tropezando con sus palabras e incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con él. Tanaka lo había descubierto casi inmediatamente.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sum of Its Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773023) by [anonymouschupacabra (accordingtomyresearch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomyresearch/pseuds/anonymouschupacabra). 



> Así que estoy súper emocionada acerca de este fic. Yo amo los padres solteros, el UA de tatuajes / UA de panadería y los he combinado y juro que va a ser tan genial y es todo en lo que puedo pensar en este momento.  
> Pero ya ha comenzado la escuela y probablemente no seré capaz de actualizar con tanta frecuencia como lo hice con mi otro fic, así que probablemente actualizaré una vez a la semana.  
> ¡Disfrútenlo!  
> NdT: Se lo que estan pensando, esta Hdp no actualiza Baf pero sí otras cosas.  
> Habia pedido el permiso para este fic hace muuuucho tiempo, pero por varias razones no lo pude hacer, y sentí que si no lo hacia ahora, ya nunca lo haría.

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y Kageyama estaba cansado. No es que está fuera una hora inusual para que él estuviera despierto, sino todo lo contrario, pero el despertar regularmente a las 6:30 de la mañana no quería decir que estuviera feliz por ello. El despertador sonó junto a él, y él movió su mano para silenciarlo rápidamente. Mirando hacia el techo de su dormitorio, tratando de salir de la cama.

             _Tienes que levantarte. Sólo muévete._

Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de levantarse sin resultado. Él sólo estaba allí, escuchando el chirrido de los pájaros, viendo como la débil luz anaranjada del amanecer se filtraba desde la abertura de las cortinas. Sus ojos siguieron la franja de luz a través del suelo hasta donde aterrizó en su tocador, iluminando las pocas cosas que tenía en la parte superior. Un cepillo para el cabello, una barra de desodorante, algunos libros y un portarretratos. Mientras observaba la luz invadir poco a poco el marco de la foto, escuchó una pequeña serie de ruidos que venían desde el pasillo. El golpeteo de las pisadas se hizo más fuerte conforme se acercaban a la puerta. Kageyama cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración a la espera de que su puerta se abriera. Sin mover la cabeza, escuchó sonidos de pasos aproximándose lentamente hacia el espacio al lado de la cama. Sintió la cama hundirse a su lado mientras dejaba escapar una respiración lenta. La sensación de alguien arrastrándose hacia su rostro hizo que sus ojos se cerraran con más fuerza.

 —Papi, tienes que despertar—Dijo una pequeña voz. Unas pequeñas manos se posaron sobre sus mejillas, presionándolas una contra la otra.

—Pero ya estoy despierto— Murmuró a través de sus mejillas aplastadas. Él abrió el ojo derecho para ver a la pequeña niña que estaba sentado a su lado—. Ves, estoy despierto.

—Yo estoy más despierta—La pequeña niña dijo apartando sus manos de las mejillas de su padre—. Ambos ojos—ella señaló con los dedos a sus ojos—. Abiertos

—No sabía que estábamos compitiendo—Él dijo sonriendo y se sentó en la cama—. Mira, estoy sentado ahora, y tú eres la que esta acostada. Estoy más despierto que tú—Kageyama bromeó mientras le hacía cosquillas a su hija en el vientre. Ella se rió, su pelo corto y negro se enredaba mientras se retorcía tratando de escapar del agarre de su papá—. Y mira, te estoy haciendo cosquillas. Sólo la gente súper despierta puede hacer eso—Kageyama dijo mientras continuaba haciéndole cosquillas. Él la levantó debajo de sus brazos y la acerco para sentarla sobre su regazo en la parte superior de las mantas que se habían acumulado allí.

—Sólo la gente súper  _súper_   despierta puede recibir las cosquillas de papá— Ella dijo recuperando el aliento. Lo miró con sus grandes y profundos ojos azules que eran tan parecidos a los suyos.

—Tienes mucha razón, Aiko— Él dijo inclinándose para darle un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza—. Tú ganas— Él cepilló su flequillo lejos del frente de su cara y le sonrió suavemente. Ella alzó la vista hacia él y le devolvió la sonrisa.Ella heredó sus ojos azules, el pelo oscuro y su gusto por las bebidas de leche, pero el resto de ella era puramente a su madre. Ella jamás luchó con sus sonrisas, ya que nunca fueron tomadas como siniestras cuando eran sinceras, como las de Kageyama, quien había tenido que trabajar muy duro en eso. Incluso ahora mientras miraba a su hija no podía dejar de preocuparse porque su sonrisa no expresara la cantidad de amor y felicidad que quería demostrarle. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron lejos cuando Aiko se arrodilló en su regazo y le echó los bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

—Te amo papi— Ella suspiró. Él suspiró con satisfacción, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

—También te amo, barriguita— Dijo llamándola por el apodo que tanto amaba. Él podía sentirla apretar levemente su agarre sobre él antes de dejarlo ir y sentarse en su regazo de nuevo.

—Desayuno, ahora, ¿por favor?— Ella preguntó moviéndose. Él la tomó y movió las piernas para salir de la cama. Llevándola fuera de su habitación y por el pasillo hasta la cocina, él escuchó todas las cosas que ella enlistó como lo que quería para el desayuno.

—Bien, ¿qué hay de que escojas dos de esas cosas y yo las haga?— Kageyama le preguntó mientras la sentaba en una silla de su pequeña mesa.

—Bueno, déjame pensar—Aiko dijo seriamente colocando sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en sus manos. Kageyama la vio cerrar sus ojos fuertemente para concentrarse.

—Cuando estés lista—Kageyama se rió entre dientes mientras se dirigía hacia la nevera.

—¿Pero por qué no puedo tener un aperitivo antes de entrar?—Aiko preguntó mientras Kageyama abría la puerta del coche y fue a desabrocharla de su asiento.

—Aiko, tú literalmente acabas de comer—Kageyama dijo mientras luchaba para liberar el broche. Él frunció el ceño frustrado mientras presiona la hebilla.

—¿Podemos conseguir unos aperitivos antes de ir a casa?—Ella negoció con calma mientras observaba a su padre luchar—. De los buenos, ya no me gustan más los de la tienda.

—Sí, está bien. Vamos a conseguir los aperitivos buenos antes de ir a casa—Kageyama dijo exasperado, mientras presionaba la hebilla con tanta fuerza como podía.

—¡Hurra!— Ella gritó alegre. Gentilmente movió las manos de su padre a un lado quien veía con frustración como la pequeña abrió fácilmente la hebilla. Dándole una gran sonrisa dentada y  saltando fuera del coche.

—¿Cómo es que siempre puedes hacerlo cuando yo no puedo?— Kageyama dijo con asombro mientras agarraba la pequeña mochila del interior del coche.

—Porque soy mágica—Dijo Aiko balanceando los brazos de lado a lado mientras observaba a su padre bloquear el coche.

—Si, bien Señorita Mágica, vamos a llevarte adentro— Dijo lanzándose su mochilita al hombro y agarrando su pequeña mano en la suya. Ellos caminaron por el bloque de la guardería en la que Aiko pasaba el día. Cuando atravesaron las puertas, Aiko inmediatamente le dio a su padre un rápido "¡adiós papi!" y corrió a reunirse con los otros niños que ya estaban jugando en el interior.

—¿Recuerdas cuando ella no quería que la dejaras aquí?— Dijo un hombre rubio cenizo detrás de la recepción. Kageyama se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Es algo malo que eche de menos eso?— Kageyama dijo con pesar volviéndose hacia él, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Para nada— Él se rió ligeramente—. Pero esto es bueno, significa que se siente cómoda aquí.

—Sí, supongo que sí, Suga—Kageyama dijo mirando hacia él. Cuando volvió la cabeza para mirar a Aiko, la vio corriendo hacia él.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi espera!— Dijo un poco sin aliento. Kageyama se arrodilló para quedar al nivel de sus ojos—. No te lleves mi mochila.

—Oh, cierto— dijo dándose cuenta de que aún la tenía en su hombro. Se la quitó y se la entregó,observando mientras la deslizaba en su espalda—. Ten un buen día barriguita— Él dijo rozando sus dedos por su corto y oscuro cabello.

—Tú también papi— Ella dijo sonriéndole—. Dibújame muchos dibujos.

—Voy a tratar— Él dijo. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y se fuera corriendo a jugar con los otros niños. La observó marcharse antes de levantarse y volverse a Suga.

—Vuelvo alrededor de las 4— Él dijo.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces, Kageyama— Suga dijo en tono agradable. Kageyama agitó su mano ligeramente mientras salía de la guardería y comenzó a bajar la calle hacia su trabajo.  

* * *

 

—Bien, ya hemos terminado aquí—Kageyama dijo reclinándose en su silla y quitándose los guantes de látex. El hombre que yacía sobre la mesa frente a él se incorporó tratando de mirar su espalda.

—¿Puedo verlo?— El hombre señaló el tatuaje fresco en su espalda.

—Sí—Kageyama dijo señalando el gran espejo de pared a techo junto a él. El hombre se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al espejo. Kageyama le entregó un espejo de mano para que pudiera verse mejor.

—Viejo, ¡esto es increíble!— El tipo dijo mirando su reflejo—. ¿Cómo conseguiste esa cantidad de detalle en la melena?— Le preguntó sorprendido. Kageyama simplemente lo miro y le dio una sonrisa incómoda.

—Soy bastante bueno—Kageyama dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la cabeza del león gigante que se extendía por la espalda del hombre.

—Eres  impresionante. ¡Muchas gracias!—El hombre dijo estrechando la mano de Kageyama en agradecimiento. Kageyama sacudió su mano, todavía sin acostumbrarse a la parte de la reacción humana en los tatuajes.

—Uh, um, de nada— Dijo, tratando de hacer que su profunda y ronca voz sonara tan sincera como fuera posible—. Vamos al frente— dijo haciendo un gesto para salir de su cuarto de tatuajes. Kageyama lo llevó al mostrador.

—¡Yoooooooo, déjame ver!— Dijo una voz retumbante y ruidosa. Kageyama se volvió para ver a su compañero de trabajo corriendo hacia él.

—Tanaka se refiere a su tatuaje—Kageyama le dijo al tipo quien lucía un poco confundido.

—Oh, claro— El chico dijo levantando su camisa para exponer el tatuaje nuevo.  La piel herida todavía estaba roja y brillante por la crema curativa, pero aun así lucía increíble.

—Esto es tan increíble ¡¿cierto?!Tan jodidamente genial—Tanaka gritó mirando al nuevo tatuaje del chico.

—¡¿Verdad?!— El tipo dijo excitado—. Mi amigo me recomendó a Kageyama después de que él consiguió su tatuaje de tiburón y tengo que decir que no estoy decepcionado—Tanaka movió su dedo cubierto de tatuajes por sobre la piel del chico trazando algunas de las líneas.

—Pero, este es un hermoso trabajo, Kageyama. ¿Ya lo fotografiaste?—Tanaka dijo examinando los detalles.

—No, pero él va a hacer otra cita para el trabajo de color, lo haré entonces—Kageyama respondió mientras saca su teléfono—. Mierda, son las 04:15, me tengo que ir— dijo mirando la hora.

—Oh, sí, ve hombre, yo me encargo de esto—Tanaka dijo despidiéndose de él.

—Gracias, ya vuelvo—Kageyama agarró su chaqueta y salió corriendo de la tienda de tatuajes. Se la puso sobre sus tatuados brazos y caminó por la cuadra. Gruño de frustración mientras trataba de apretar el paso para llegar a la guardería más rápido. Al llegar a la puerta rápidamente la abrió y entró.

—Hola, siento llegar tarde—Kageyama dijo entrando en la guardería. Suga se acercó sujetando a un pequeño niño que lloraba.

—Oye, no hay problema, voy a traer a Aiko justo ahora—Suga dijo sonriendo mientras trataba de calmar al niño que lloraba. Él se dirigió de nuevo a la zona de juegos. Kageyama se volvió hacia el escritorio y firmó la salida de Aiko en el portapapeles, luego se quedó allí esperando torpemente. Escuchó el ruido de pasos acercándose rápidamente y levantó la vista cuando vio a Aiko corriendo hacia él.

—¡Papi!— Chilló saltando a sus brazos. Él se inclinó para cogerla, levantándola.

—Hey barriguita—Él dijo cepillando suavemente el pelo de su cara—. ¿Tuviste un buen día?— Dijo mientras tomaba la mochila que Suga le entregó y se la puso sobre su hombro.

—El mejor, ¿vamos a ir ahora por los aperitivos?— Ella preguntó entusiasmada. Él le dio una amplia sonrisa. Escuchó a Suga dar un pequeño resoplido de incredulidad.

—Ella literalmente acaba de terminar su merienda—Él dijo luciendo un poco ansioso.

—Suga, sé que la alimentas bien, es sólo que ella siempre tiene hambre— Dijo tranquilizando al cuidador—. Ese es el por qué ella es mi pequeña barriguita; siempre hambrienta— Él dijo sonriéndole a Aiko, quien se rió.

—¡Adiós!—Aiko dijo despidiéndose de Suga mientras Kageyama la sacaba de la guardería —. Aperitivos papá, necesitamos aperitivos.

—Bien, necesitamos aperitivos, mhm—Kageyama dijo caminando por el bloque hacia su trabajo—. ¿Qué clase de aperitivos?

—¡Galletas! ¡No, magdalenas! ¡No, brownies!— Ella gritó meneándose en sus brazos. Kageyama le sonrió con la ceja levantada.

—Bien, ¿qué hay de elegir uno de esos?—Él dijo cruzando la calle. Ella jugó con el cuello de su chaqueta mientras pensaba profundamente.

—Quiero verlos primero—Ella dijo seria. Miró a Kageyama a los ojos. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, sé a dónde podemos ir— Él dijo entrando en una pequeña panadería. Cuando Aiko vio donde la había llevado ella comenzó a retorcerse enérgicamente entre sus manos hasta que tuvo que ponerla en el suelo. De inmediato corrió hacia el mostrador y apretó la cara contra el cristal para mirar con avidez las galletas, magdalenas y bizcochos de chocolate en su interior.

—Hola ¿En qué puedo ayu- ¡Oh, Kageyama!— Dijo una animada voz mientras el chico larguirucho se acercó hacia el mostrador. Enormes brazos desgarbados vinieron de un lado del mostrador  y una cabeza de cabellos grises miró hacia donde Aiko tenía la cara apretada contra el vidrio.

—¡Lev!— Aiko animadamente miró a la cara flotando por encima de ella.

—¡Aiko!— Lev dijo feliz mientras Aiko saltaba arriba y abajo con entusiasmo—. Mi pequeña clienta favorita, te extrañé muc- ¡Ay!— Él dijo cortando la frase por un golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te apoyes en el mostrador— Una autoritaria voz dijo detrás de él. Kageyama observó cómo el hombre bajo pero más viejo de cabello oscuro se cruzó de brazos y le dio a Lev una mirada expectante.

—Lo siento Daichi— Lev dijo frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Daichi se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaba organizando los estantes de pan antes de volver a la cocina de nuevo. Lev lo vio alejarse y tan pronto como él estuvo fuera del alcance del oído se inclinó sobre el mostrador para mirar a Aiko de nuevo—. Lo siento por eso Aiko, ¿puedes venir alrededor para que así no me griten otra vez?— Ella se rió y asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia la parte abierta del mostrador mientras Lev caminaba alrededor de este.

—¿Cómo se siente estar de vuelta para el verano?—Kageyama dijo mientras Lev se puso de rodillas para que él y Aiko pudieran mirar el mostrador. Lev volvió la cabeza para enfrentar a Kageyama quien estaba de pie encima de él con lo que esperaba fuera una amigable sonrisa. Aunque Aiko tenía la capacidad de hacer amigos con facilidad, él no tenía ese don.

—Extraño, pero en el buen sentido. Echaba de menos a mi madre y esas cosas— Lev dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero aun así la universidad fue increíble, pero no sé, me gusta estar de vuelta.  Sólo fue mi primer año, estoy seguro de que cada año se pondrá mejor— Le dijo a Kageyama.

—¡Lev, Lev! ¿Ese es de chocolate?—Aiko preguntó señalando un cupcake que estaba cubierto de flores de azúcar.

—No, esos son de vainilla, pero aquellos..—Él apuntó a la bandeja de al lado que tenia decoraciones de flores de azúcar similares—, esos son de chocolate.

—¡Oh, quiero uno de esos!— Ella dijo emocionada tocando el vidrio. Miró de nuevo a Kageyama, quien se arrodilló junto a ella mientras Lev se levantó para conseguir el cupcake.

—¿Es un cupcake un aperitivo?—Kageyama dijo a sabiendas de Aiko. Ella pareció encogerse un poco bajo su mirada.

—Voy a comerme toda mi cena. Todo— Dijo persuasivamente. La pequeña lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules. Kageyama la miró fijamente serio hasta que su resplandor lo rompió y él cedió sonriendo. Se puso de pie para pagar el cupcake, y pudo escucharla susurrar un pequeño "sí" cuando se acercó por el cupcake que Lev colocó sobre el mostrador.

—Aquí tienes barriguita—Kageyama dijo entregándole a su hija el cupcake del mostrador. Ella lo tomó y comenzó con el de inmediato, esparciendo glaseado por toda su cara.

—¿Nada para ti, Kageyama?— Lev dijo cerrando la registradora. Kageyama miró a Lev quien, aunque parado era significativamente más alto que él, todavía tenía ese aire de niño pequeño mirando a un adulto.

—Ah, no. Estoy bien, gracias— Respondió Kageyama. Miró a su alrededor con torpeza mientras su hija devoraba el cupcake junto a él. "Así que... ¿Estás trabajando aquí por el verano y luego volverás a la escuela?

—Sí, Hinata fue tan genial sobre dejarme trabajar sólo por el verano. Estoy tratando de ahorrar para conseguir mi propio apartamento para el próximo año, así que Hinata dijo que me daría turnos extra para que pudiera hacer más dinero—Lev respondió apoyando su brazo sobre el mostrador.

—Oh, ¿Hinata dijo eso? Eso fue muy amable de su parte—Kageyama dijo tratando de sonar despreocupadamente natural, esperando que su voz pareciera normal. Lev no pareció notarlo.

—Hinata incluso dijo que por las tardes me dejaría ser el hombre del mostrador frontal, sin él, es por lo que…— Él hizo un gesto de sí mismo solo en el mostrador—, hoy sólo soy yo— Dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

—Oh, ¿así que hoy no está aquí Hinata?—Kageyama dijo un poco desinflado. Él no pudo evitar que sus ojos se perdieran en las puertas dobles que conducían a la cocina. Podía oír los sonidos del horneado y las charlas, pero no podía distinguir la voz de Hinata. Un poco decepcionado miró  de nuevo a Lev quien le entregaba a Aiko varias servilletas para limpiar el glaseado que tenía por toda la cara.

—Um, no, no está— Él dijo esforzándose en inclinarse sobre el mostrador para limpiar la cara de Aiko. Kageyama tomó la servilleta de él y se arrodilló para limpiar la risueña cara de su hija; agradecido de tener algo que hacer así Lev no podría ver la evidente decepción en su rostro—Se fue a hacer unos recados pero debería- Oh, aquí está. ¡Oye jefe!.

            Kageyama sintió todos los pelos en su cuerpo ponerse de punta al oír el sonido de la brillante voz de Hinata contestándole a Lev flotar a sus oídos. Tratando de concentrarse en limpiar a Aiko, Kageyama limpió su cara con un poco de demasiada fuerza.

—Ay papá—Aiko se quejó moviendo su cara fuera de su alcance. Ella puso mala cara y se sobó la parte de la mejilla que él frotó demasiado fuerte. Volvió su cabeza y vio a Hinata caminando por la puerta. Alegremente saltó arriba y abajo cuando él entró—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!.

—HeyAiko—Hinata dijo gratamente caminando hacia ella y arrodillándose de frente al nivel de sus ojos—. Veo que comiste uno de mis cupcakes de flores— Él comentó sonriendo mientras apuntaba al glaseado azul que todavía se aferraba a su cabello. "Me gusta la raya azul, muy chic."

—Estuvo realmente bueno— Ella rió mientras él le revolvía el cabello y se levantó. Él miró a Kageyama quien podía sentir como se tensaba mientras Hinata caminaba hacia él.

—HeyKageyama—Hinata dijo alegremente pasando junto a él y alrededor del mostrador hacia el otro lado y a través de las puertas dobles.

—He-hey—Kageyama tartamudeó, tropezando torpemente tratando de darse la vuelta. Pero Hinata ya se había ido a la cocina. Liberando un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, miró fijamente las puertas todavía balanceándose hasta que se detuvieron. Él fue sacudido de su trance por un tirón en la manga de su chaqueta. Miró a su hija y la levantó en sus brazos antes de volverse hacia Lev quien estaba sonriendo ligeramente—. Yo-um, los veo luego, supongo. Es agradable tenerte de vuelta— Él dijo tratando de dar una pequeña sonrisa—. Dile que, um- Adiós— Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza para liberarla de lo que iba a decir.

—¡Adiós Lev!—Aiko gritó, despidiéndose de él mientras Kageyama la llevaba fuera de la panadería.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis actualizaciones van a ser tan erráticas, puedo sentirlo.  
> Además, en mi último fic, algunas personas como que mencionaron que se saltaban cualquier tipo de sexo o momento sexy, así que pensé que para este fic pondría como unos súper cortos, espero que no sea demasiado spoiler, pondré una advertencia si va a haber alguno.  
> * Advertencia* situaciones sexuales muy leves que ocurren entre una persona y su mano.  
> NdT: Lo se, que descaro publicar el segundo capitulo literal un año después, pero prometo que de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones van a ser más regulares.  
> Otra cosa, no fue hasta hace poco que descubrí que las comillas son el guion largo de los textos en inglés, y que usarlas en una traducción al español estaba mal empleado, así que a partir de ahora los usare. Y tambien voy a editar todos los capitulos que ya he publicado T_T

—Apuesto a que te congelaste, ¿verdad? —Tanaka dijo a sabiendas, mirando a Kageyama quien deliberadamente estaba ignorándolo en favor de mirar un agujero en su cuaderno de dibujo—. Apuesto a que él fue todo normal como 'hola Kageyama' y tú fuiste todo raro como 'oh, eh, uh, hola'. ¿Cierto? ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —Él dijo tratando de llamar la atención de Kageyama.

—Dije hey —Kageyama dijo entre dientes mientras trabajaba en su dibujo. Tanaka estaba sentado en la parte superior de su mesa de tatuajes con Aiko tirada a su lado dibujando en su propio cuaderno de dibujo. Tanaka se rió sorprendiendo a Aiko, desconcentrándola.

—Tanaka, eres demasiado ruidoso —Aiko dijo sin levantar la vista de su dibujo. Kageyama miró a Tanaka dándole una mirada de suficiencia antes de volver a su cuaderno.

—Lo siento Ko —Él dijo acariciando su cabeza. Ella tarareó en reconocimiento mientras se enfocaba en su dibujo de nuevo—. Pero en serio, sólo debes hablar con él, como una persona. Como un adulto —Kageyama lo miró fijamente, mirando entre Aiko y Tanaka con un movimiento que decía 'dejar de hablar de esto ahora'—. Bieeen —Tanaka dijo alnzando sus manos en señal de rendición. Luego se deslizó fuera de la mesa.

Kageyama miró su espalda mientras salía de su cuarto de tatuado. Suspirando bajó la mirada hacia su dibujo sin terminar, en el que había estado tratando de centrarse en la última hora. Mirando su teléfono vio que ya eran las 5:30.

—Muy bien barriguita, es hora de irnos —dijo guardando sus suministros de dibujo. Apagó la lámpara de su escritorio y giró sobre su silla para mirar a su hija quien todavía dibujaba furiosamente en su cuaderno de dibujo—. Aiko, es tiempo de ir a casa —Él dijo rodando su silla más cerca de ella.

—Ok Papi, dame un segundo —Ella dijo con su lengua de fuera en un gesto de concentración. La vio dibujar con furia, seleccionando lápices de colores diferentes para distintas secciones de su dibujo. A Kageyama siempre le ha gustado ver a su hija dibujar. Ya que él y su madre son ambos muy artísticos, era casi un hecho que Aiko iba a tener el mismo talento natural. Pero Kageyama encontró que no sólo tenía el talento natural, sino también un fervor implacable en la búsqueda del mismo. Ella siempre estaba dibujando, coloreando, pintando o creando de una forma u otra, a veces con una frecuencia que sorprendió a Kageyama. A menudo encontraba a su niñita levantada hasta tarde, dibujo febrilmente en su cuaderno de dibujo, incapaz de ir a la cama hasta haber vaciado de su mente el dibujo que había tomado residencia allí. Él ciertamente sentía una conexión con esa necesidad, esa compulsión, para crear y dibujar, y él también se encontró a menudo levantado a todas horas, obsesionado con un dibujo o diseño en particular.

—Oye, sé que estas súper metida en este dibujo, pero tenemos que irnos —Kageyama dijo inclinando su cabeza cerca de su hija. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo oscuro, moviendo el flequillo desde donde había caído frente a sus ojos—. Vamos, puedes continuar dibujando cuando lleguemos a casa. ¿De acuerdo, barriguita? —Él dijo en voz baja tratando de llamar su atención. Ella finalmente  miró hacia él dejando caer su lápiz de color en símbolo de derrota.

—Está bien papi —Suspiró, sentándose en la mesa para poder guardar sus materiales de arte. Kageyama le ayudó a devolver todos los lápices por orden de color en la caja, y de nuevo al cajón que Kageyama designó específicamente para las cosas de Aiko en su cuarto de tatuajes. Cerró el cajón y la levantó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras caminaba hacia la parte frontal, saludando a Tanaka en la recepción.

—¡Adiós 'Ko! —Tanaka dijo agitando la mano hacia ella mientras Kageyama la llevaba cargando. Ella le devolvió el gesto con entusiasmo mientras la puerta principal se cerraba tras ellos.

* * *

 

—Y entonces Katsu le dijo a Rei que Yasu estaba jugando con sus muñecos, pero- pero  no era cierto, y Yasu se fue llorando porque Rei le gritó, pero luego Katsu tuvo que disculparse y- y él tuvo que pasar _toda_ la hora del descanso en detención y entonces- ¡Papá, no me estás escuchando! —Aiko lo acusó mientras trataba de agitar su pequeña mano delante de la cara de su padre para llamar su atención. Kageyama, que había espaciado mirando su cena, parpadeó como un búho antes de girar la cabeza para enfrentar a su hija a su lado—. Tienes que prestar atención —Ella le reprendió cruzando sus pequeños brazos con molestia.

—Lo siento Aiko, estaba escuchando a pesar de que parecía como que no lo hacía —Él dijo empujando su comida alrededor de su plato. Ella le dio un vistazo a través de la comisura de sus ojos.

—Bueno... pero mira, me comí todo —Ella dijo mostrándole su plato vacío. Ella le sonrió ampliamente, luego saltó de la silla y trató de alcanzar el fregadero para poner su plato en el. Kageyama se levantó y tomó su plato a medio comer llevándolo hacia el fregadero también. Ayudándola a colocar el plato en el fregadero, la levantó y la sentó en el mostrador junto a él mientras él lavaba los platos.

—Mañana vamos a ver una película y Emi me dijo que iba a ser una película de m  pero yo le dije que éramos muy pequeñas y ella me dijo que su mamá la dejaba ver películas de miedo y que yo era un bebé si tenía miedo —Ella dijo pateando sus piernas hacia adelante—. Papi... ¿crees que soy una bebé?

—Creo que eres mi bebé —Él dijo sonriéndole.

—¡Se serio! —Ella resopló cruzándose de brazos. Miró hacia él frunciendo las cejas—. ¿Soy una bebé porque no quiero ver una película de miedo? —preguntó con cautela. Kageyama cerró el agua y se secó las manos en la parte posterior de sus pantalones antes de tomar a Aiko con ellas.

—No eres un bebé por tener miedo. Se llama una película de miedo. Si no se supone que debas tener miedo cuando la miras, entonces se llamaría una película feliz —Kageyama explicó, Aiko se rió de su descripción—. Y tener miedo no te convierte en un bebé, te hace humana. Todo el mundo tiene miedo a veces.

—¿Tú... ¿Alguna vez tienes miedo, papi? —Aiko preguntó con cautela. Ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas.

—Cada día —Él respira. Los ojos de Aiko se abrieron ampliamente—. Me ocupo de esta increíble niñita y temo por ella todos los días. ¿Está sana?, ¿está segura?, ¿está obteniendo todo lo que necesita?, me preocupo por todo eso y tengo miedo todos los días de que a lo mejor no estoy haciendo algo bien. Pero sobre todo tengo miedo de que no seas feliz. Me siento tan asustado de estar haciendo algo mal. Pero eso no me convierte en un bebé, sólo me hace humano; y eso está bien —Aiko se limitó a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos azules que comenzaban a ponerse acuosos en las esquinas.

—Pa- papá no tienes que preocuparte por mí. No soy un bebé —Ella dijo en voz baja—. Eres el mejor papá que podría desear. Tú me amas y me dibujas cosas y me compras pastelitos. Te amo papá —dijo con sinceridad. Kageyama movió sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y la inclinó hacia abajo para poder besar la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Y tu eres la mejor hija que podría haber querido, barriguita —Él le sonrió. La levantó del mostrador y la llevo a la sala de estar—. Muy bien, ¿qué tal si vemos una película de no-miedo antes de dormir? —Sugirió colocándola a su lado en el sofá. Aiko se removió con entusiasmo en su asiento en el sofá, entrecruzando sus piernas mientras Kageyama encendía el televisor.

* * *

 

Fue en algún momento pasadas las 9:00 que Kageyama finalmente consiguió llevar a Aiko a la cama. Después de ver una película entera y luego luchar con ella para meterla en la bañera y luego pelear con ella de nuevo para sacarla de la bañera, para luego leerle y quedarse con ella hasta que se durmió, Kageyama sintió el tirón de su propio agotamiento. Recogiendo la sala de estar un poco, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia más temprano esa tarde en la panadería.

Suspirando mientras doblaba la manta que le gusta mantener en el sofá, Kageyama pensó en lo frustrado que se encontraba con su... ni siquiera se atrevía a llamarlo un crush. Un crush es para niños preadolescentes que tienen años antes de realmente comprender el concepto de las relaciones románticas. Los crush son transitorios, poco profundos, sin importancia. Kageyama tenía cosas reales en que pensar; facturas, su trabajo, su hija. No en un tipo que es dueño de una panadería y del que no sabe nada más que su nombre y algún hecho periférico sobre él. Y aun así…

Pasando una mano por su cara, Kageyama se dejó caer en el sofá. Tanaka, por desgracia, se había dado cuenta de la relación de Kageyama con Hinata el panadero, o más bien, la falta de una, hace meses. Todo por culpa de una máquina de café rota, Kageyama se encontró así mismo caminando hacia la panadería **SunFlour** junto a Tanaka con la esperanza de que hoy podría mantener su rostro bajo control; no tuvo suerte. Una palabra de Hinata y Kageyama era un desastre torpe, rojo de las mejillas a las orejas, tropezando con sus palabras e incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con él. Tanaka lo había descubierto casi inmediatamente. Naturalmente en el camino de vuelta al trabajo, cafés en mano, fue un aluvión de preguntas de amplio alcance que fueron de ligeramente personal a muy invasivo. Tanaka presionó hasta que Kageyama cedió diciéndole que sí, que había ido a esa panadería por un largo tiempo, sí, lo conocían por su nombre, y sí, él podría decir que se sentía un tanto atraído por el dueño, Hinata.

—¿Un tanto atraído? Te he visto hablar con los chicos más calientes sin siquiera alterarte —Tanaka había dicho tras seguir a Kageyama a su cuarto de tatuaje—. Te gusta este chico, definitivamente debes invitarlo a salir. 

—Sí, eso no va a pasar —Kageyama le había dicho mientras intentaba instalarse para su primera cita del día.

—¿Por qué no? —Tanaka cuestionó sentándose en la silla para tatuajes que Kageyama había establecido para el cliente—. Eres joven, eres algo atractivo —Kageyama lo miró—. Cualquier chico sería afortunado de salir contigo. Debes invitarlo a salir.

—Mhm, ¿y qué hago con Aiko? —Kageyama había preguntado buscando el agujero en el razonamiento de Tanaka.

—Kageyama —Tanaka había dicho serio—. No puedes usarla como excusa para no salir o conocer a alguien. Aún eres joven. Solo porque tienes una hija no quiere decir que tú estas, ya sabes, acabado. Sé que si Aiko pudiera entender ahora, o cuando sea más grande, ella no querría que la interpusieras en tu camino hacia la felicidad.

Frotándose los ojos, Kageyama trató de empujar todos los pensamientos de esa conversación fuera de su mente. Desde entonces Tanaka había sido casi implacable sobre que Kageyama persiguiera a Hinata de una forma u otra. Él trató de explicarle que sólo porque lo encontraba un poco atractivo no significaba que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Ese fue el razonamiento que Kageyama había usado por cerca de 2 años y hasta ahora parecía haber funcionado bien.

Él giró su cuello tratando de liberarlo de la tensión que se había acumulado allí. Frotando la parte posterior de su cuello se encontró con que sus músculos estaban muy tensos allí. Suspirando con molestia ante su propio nivel constante de frustración, trató de estirarse para liberar parte de la tensión en su cuello y brazos, en vano. Posando sus manos sobre sus piernas, su mente decidió ir con el método probado y confirmado que normalmente usaba para relajarse. Después de un periodo de contemplación de 30 segundos, Kageyama abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos sólo lo suficiente para poder envolver su mano alrededor de su pene semi-duro. Girando su cuello otra vez, trató de aclarar su mente para poder concentrarse, Kageyama llevó rápidamente su mano a su boca para lamer una precipitada línea en su palma antes de sostener su pene. Con cuidado movió su mano hacia arriba y hacia sobre sí mismo, tratando de establecer algún tipo de ritmo. Centrándose en la sensación, se mordió el labio para evitar hacer ruido. No era frecuente el que se masturbara, así que cuando lo hacia, siempre había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez, y terminaría demasiado pronto. Combatiendo los pensamientos fugaces de ojos ambarinos y un pelo de jengibre, Kageyama rápidamente se llevo hasta el orgasmo. Respirando profundamente, Kageyama tomó un pañuelo de la caja en la mesita junto a él con la mano izquierda y limpió su mano derecha. Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor, se hundió en el sofá un poco, tirando hacia arriba de sus calzoncillos y sus pantalones y volviendo a abotonarlos.

Demasiado cansado para ver cualquier cosa en el televisor Kageyama se obligó a levantarse e ir a la cama. Revisó a Aiko y al encontrarla dormida, Kageyama en silencio se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Duchado y listo para ir a la cama, Kageyama caminó alrededor apagando todas las luces en el apartamento antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio detrás de él y meterse en la cama. Estaba dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> Bien, este es como un capítulo de relleno, pero es muy importante.   
> (También, los comentarios son geniales, como siempre)  
> * Advertencia* descripciones de situaciones sexuales

Abriendo la puerta de la tienda de tatuajes rápidamente, Kageyama se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta a toda prisa. Atrapando el dobladillo de su manga en su reloj, se tambaleo a través del marco tropezando con sus propios pies en su apuro por atravesar la puerta.

 —L-lo siento, llegué tarde Iwaizumi— Kageyama dijo enderezándose y caminando hacia el mostrador donde el dueño de la tienda de tatuajes estaba trabajando en la computadora principal—.Tuve problemas con el automóvil y tuve que llevar a Aiko a la guardería.

—Kageyama, relájate—Iwaizumi dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo—. Está bien, literalmente siempre está bien. No me importa que llegues...—miró el reloj en la parte superior de la pantalla —… 15 minutos tarde—Iwaizumi giró su silla para poder mirar a Kageyama, que lucía incómodo al otro lado del mostrador—. No tienes citas hasta las 10am y apenas son las 8:15, necesitas relajarte más. No puedo permitir que tengas un problema de salud porque estés tan tenso.

—Lo sé, yo solo... gracias—Kageyama dijo con torpeza. Pasó junto al mostrador y atravesó el largo pasillo que conducía a todas las salas de los artistas del tatuaje. Trató de pasar el cuarto de Tanaka rápidamente, pero fue en vano.

 —¡Oye! Oye Kageyama—Tanaka gritó moviéndose alrededor de su mesa de tatuajes para tratar de llegar a Kageyama antes de entrara a su cuarto. Kageyama aminoró el paso para que pudiera alcanzarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que no tendría tiempo suficiente para entrar en su taller y cerrar la puerta detrás de él—. Oye, quería preguntarte algo—Tanaka dijo cayendo a su lado mientras entraban en la sala de tatuajes de Kageyama, una puerta más allá.

 —Um, seguro. ¿Qué es? —Kageyama dijo colocando su chaqueta en el gancho detrás de su puerta. Tomando asiento en su escritorio, Tanaka se dejó caer sobre la mesa de tatuajes de Kageyama.

 —Bien, entonces, he estado hablando con esta chica, ¿correcto?—Tanaka comenzó, cruzando sus piernas sobre la mesa. Kageyama inmediatamente se encogió incómodo en su asiento—. Y es como, bueno, realmente me gusta y eso pero, ella es tan fría y- mierda, no me malinterpretes, estoy _tan_ interesado. Pero también quiero, ya sabes—Él dijo moviendo las cejas y haciendo un sugerente movimiento con las manos—, acelerar las cosas, ¿me entiendes?— Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Kageyama, quien no pudo estudiar su rostro a tiempo para controla la mueca que se formó allí—. D- de una manera respetuosa, por supuesto. Sin forzar a nadie aquí, no soy un imbécil. Yo solo, realmente me gusta y quiero... Supongo que, ¿demostrarle eso?

—Um... realmente no veo una pregunta aquí—Kageyama dijo haciendo una mueca, completamente incómodo ahora.

—Oh, bueno, pensé que podrías darme algún, no sé, ¿consejo? Sobre cómo hacer que las cosas progresen. Dar el siguiente paso—Tanaka preguntó gesticulando vagamente. Kageyama lo miró horrorizado.

—¿P-por qué piensas que podría darte consejos sobre eso?—Kageyama preguntó escandalizado—. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—Porque... ¿tienes una niña? —Tanaka dijo lentamente como si no estuviera seguro de si Kageyama iba a entenderlo—. Supuse, y corrígeme si me equivoco aquí, pero probablemente hayas llegado a _ese_ punto con una chica al menos una vez. Como, definitivamente, al menos una vez. Quizás dos veces. Definitivamente una— Kageyama exhaló entre sus dientes apretados, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Quiero decir... no estás equivocado—Kageyama dijo con cautela, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante para enfrentar a Tanaka de nuevo.

—Sí, no pensé que lo estuviera—Tanaka dijo dubitativo—. Bien, deja de acaparar tus secretos. Cuéntame cómo creaste a esa hermosa niña.

—Agg, asqueroso—Kageyama hizo una mueca de nuevo, Tanaka se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, honestamente, um... no soy exactamente un hombre de damas—Kageyama dijo cambiando de posición en su asiento, rehusándose a hacer contacto visual.

—Bueno, eres bisexual, ¿cierto? Sé sobre tu gigantesco crush con ese panadero—Tanaka dijo apoyando su codo sobre su rodilla, poniendo su barbilla en su puño.

—Eh, no exactamente—Kageyama dijo trazando las líneas del tatuaje esquelético en su mano con su dedo, su cabeza hacia abajo para evitar la mirada de Tanaka—. Quiero decir, nunca te lo dije porque, mayormente, no es relevante, pero en realidad soy solo, ya sabes, gay—Kageyama miró a Tanaka a través de su flequillo.

—Oh, está bien hombre, eso es genial—Tanaka dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Entonces su rostro cayó en confusión—. No, espera, ¿cómo se supone que debes reaccionar cuando alguien sale del armario contigo? Siento que lo hice mal.

—En realidad no lo sé—Kageyama dijo con curiosidad—. Estoy seguro de que estuvo bien… está bien. Creo que está bien. Estamos bien.

—Bien, está bien siempre y cuando no te haya ofendido ni nada. Uno de mis mejores amigos es gay pero nunca llegó a “salir del armario” conmigo en ningún momento. Él solo como que siempre tuvo novios y nadie dijo nada, así que nunca tuve la experiencia adecuada de que alguien “salga”— Tanaka explicó. Kageyama solo asintió—. Pero me alegro de que te sientas cómodo contándome…incluso si accidentalmente te obligué a hacerlo.

—No, no, está bien—Kageyama dijo. Ellos cayeron en un silencio ligeramente incómodo.

—Entonces... quiero decir si no te importa que pregunte...—Tanaka dijo lentamente midiendo la reacción de Kageyama. Cuando él no se enojó inmediatamente, continuó—. ¿Cómo es que tú... um, tienes a Aiko entonces? No estoy seguro de cómo decir esto—él dijo inseguro.

—¿Me estás preguntando por qué tengo a mi hija?—reformuló Kageyama.

—Si…¿no? Algo así—él dijo con aprensión—. Simplemente elige cuál sea la forma más inofensiva de expresar esa pregunta.

—Está bien, puedes preguntar—Kageyama dijo sonriendo levemente ante el inexperto balbuceo verbal de Tanaka—. Um, no es realmente tan interesante. Básicamente, cuando estaba en la universidad tenía una novia. Nosotros salimos por un…un largo tiempo—Kageyama suspiró sentado en su silla—. Y tú sabes, nosotros... yo la amaba, quiero decir, todavía la amo. Siempre la amaré de alguna manera. Ella es la madre de mi hija, y... la amo, solo lo hago—él dijo gesticulando torpemente. Tanaka le dio un pequeño asentimiento para que continuara.

 —Sí y entonces...—Kageyama se detuvo al mirarlo. Sintió prisa por dejar salir las palabras—. Bien, entonces, estábamos juntos ¿verdad? Por como 2 años en nuestros últimos años de universidad. Y durante aproximadamente 1 y medio de esos años, simplemente no tuvimos sexo. Quiero decir, hicimos cosas con la mano/boca pero nunca como, sexo… vaginal. Y al principio pensé que tal vez ella simplemente no quería, ya sabes, todavía no. Pero, en realidad nunca... creo que nunca pensé mucho en eso. Nunca se me ocurrió que literalmente, no estaba interesado. Porque nunca intenté iniciar algún tipo de... como sea, pensé que solo... estaba esperando que ella me dijera cuándo quería hacerlo.

—Así que transcurre un año y medio sin sexo, correcto. Y es la noche de una de sus exposiciones en la galería y ella dice 'Creo que deberíamos tener sexo esta noche', lo que por supuesto me shockea porque allí estaba, ya sabes, 21 años sin sexo, un año y medio en mi relación y repentinamente ella es como 'follemos'. Pero estoy de acuerdo, por supuesto.

—Así que volvemos a su apartamento y comenzamos... um... ya sabes... eh—Kageyama se apaga.

—Los juegos preliminares—Tanaka proporcionó, absorto en la historia.

—Sí, eso—Kageyama dijo con timidez—. Y finalmente llega el momento, ya sabes, um... y no puedo. Como, literalmente solo no puedo.

—¿Qué? Fue como... ¿se puso suave?—Tanaka dijo en voz baja.

—Prácticamente por completo —Kageyama dijo frotándose la cara con ambas manos—. Pero ella está acostada allí y me siento tan extraño y algo horrible y quiero hacerlo, pero algo se siente mal. Y ella solo estaba... ¿esperando? No sé, ella solo me estaba mirando como si yo fuera a hacer algo increíbley la amo, así que no quería decepcionarla. Así que empiezo a devanarme el cerebro tratando de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa para volver a ponerme duro. Y lo primero que pienso es en este tipo que estaba en mi clase de grabado que era tan hermoso. Naturalmente, estoy como 'Guau, ¿bien?' pero estoy tan desesperado que ni siquiera me importa.Así que eso funciona bien y estamos... ¿haciéndolo? Y todo en lo que puedo pensar es este tipo de mi clase de grabado. Y todo terminó como, embarazosamente rápido, pero ella está satisfecha y por supuesto fue genial, pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es en como acabo de tener sexo con mi novia y todo el tiempo estaba pensando en este chico.

—Eso debe haber sido... revelador—Tanaka dijo.

—Por decir lo menos suspiró Kageyama—Así que para ella todo salió bien, por supuesto. Quiero decir, no tenía idea de que me estaba imaginando follar con algún tipo todo el tiempo en vez de ella. Así que ahora ella está realmente interesada en el sexo y...—Kageyama suspiró de nuevo.

—Ahora lo haces todo el tiempo, pero no sabes cómo decirle que no estás interesado—Tanaka termina.

—Exactamente—Kageyama dice frotándose las sienes—. Y quiero decir, la amo, así que me sentí un poco culpable por no... querer hacerlo. Y mientras más lo hacemos, más tengo que pensar en chicos para incluso hacer algo.

—Amigo...—Tanaka dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo sé—Kageyama dice inclinando la cabeza—. Entonces, a casi seis meses de esto y como con un mes para la graduación ella me dice que tiene 3 meses de embarazo.

—Amigo...—Tanaka dice otra vez.

—Lo sé—Kageyama se sienta en su silla—. Así que por supuesto se lo propongo; le digo que nos casaremos justo después de la graduación y que podemos mudarnos juntos y todo será genial.

—¿Pero?—pregunta Tanaka aprensivamente.

—Pero... ella me rechazó. Ella dijo que no podía tener un bebé en ese momento, que no quería casarse justo después de la universidad y que tenía miedo—Kageyama dice en voz baja—. Ella comenzó a llorar y yo no sabía qué hacer, así que... solo le dije que era gay.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Tanaka preguntó mirando a Kageyama, quien estaba viendo sus pies golpear un ritmo en el suelo.

—Ella me golpeó—Kageyama dijo mirando a Tanaka, encogiéndose de hombros—. No la culpo. Ella me gritó por proponérselo y luego salir del closet—Tanaka comenzó a reír histéricamente; Kageyama no pudo evitar sonreír también—. Dijo que tenía la sensación de que yo lo era y que estaba esperaba a que se lo dijera.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó después? Quiero decir, a menos que hayas tenido sexo con otra chica, supongo que ese bebé era Aiko—Tanaka dijo cuando dejó de reír.

—No, no más mujeres—Kageyama dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sí, esaera Aiko. Bueno, um, rompimos por razones obvias. Después de la graduación nos mudamos juntos por un tiempo, y vivimos juntos hasta que Aiko tuvocerca de 4 meses. Básicamente, hasta que consiguiera un trabajo real y pudiera proveerla. Ya casi había terminado mi aprendizaje en una tienda de tatuajes en nuestra universidad, solo tenía que encontrar un lugar que me contratara.

—¿Y ella simplemente te dejó ir? ¿Con Aiko?—Preguntó Tanaka suavemente.

—No fue como si no fuera difícil para ella—Kageyama dijo seriamente—. Quiero decir, ella lloró. Por mucho tiempo. Fue desgarrador para ella. Posiblemente lo más difícil que tendrá que hacer alguna vez. Pero su trabajo era muy exigente. Tenía que trabajar 12 horas al día, viajando, y la paga no era exactamente estable tampoco. Ella sabía que no podía proporcionar... supongo que un entorno estable para Aiko. Ella me dio la custodia completa porque la amaba, no porque fuera egoísta. Si ella realmente fuera egoísta, la habría retenido, y en el fondo sabía eso. 

—Y fue entonces cuando viniste a trabajar aquí, ¿verdad?—Preguntó Tanaka amablemente. Kageyama asintió con la cabeza.

—Fue brutal al principio. Tenía 22 años, con un bebé de 4 meses y un trabajo de tiempo completo, sin familia, sin amigos y sin conexiones—Kageyama suspiró—. No estabas aquí cuando Aiko todavía era un bebé... fue duro. Empezaste aquí cuando ella estaba de alrededor de 18 meses, creo, eso fue después de la parte realmente difícil—Kageyama se estremeció.

—Pero lo hiciste, quiero decir, estás aquí. Y Aiko —Tanaka sonrió—, ella es una niña increíble. En serio, hiciste un buen trabajo.

—Eso espero—Kageyama dijo en voz baja—. Así que sí, ese es... ese es el por qué tengo a Aiko.

—Bueno, no sé por qué dijiste que eso no iba a ser interesante. Esa es una de las historias más interesantes que haya escuchado jamás sobre alguien—Tanaka dijo inclinándose para poner su mano sobre el hombro de Kageyama—. Y te respeto como 400 veces más ahora.

—Gracias—Kageyama dijo torpemente, la adrenalina de contar su historia menguando, dejándolo sentirse un poco demasiado vulnerable. Él tomó un respiró hondo y pasó los dedos por su pelo.

—Así que supongo que no vendré contigo por ningún otro consejo sobre damas—Tanaka bromeó frotándose la cabeza afeitada—. Pero, gracias por decirme. Siempre puedes hablar conmigo, sabes.

—Sí, lo sé—Kageyama dijo sonriendo levemente cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Um, ustedes niños, van a pasar todo el día chismoseando, ¿o de verdad les voy a pagar para que trabajen?—Iwaizumi dijo severamente.

—¡Lo siento, Iwa!—Tanaka dijo saltando de la mesa de tatuajes de Kageyama. Pasó por delante de Iwaizumi tratando de esquivar sin éxito el golpe que le dio en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Entró en su taller frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Iwaizumi se volvió hacia Kageyama cuando vio que Tanaka estaba fuera del alcance del oído.

—Entonces, te escuché por casualidad—Iwaizumi dijo, su profunda y autoritaria voz mezclada con preocupación—. Me alegra que te estés abriendo un poco más.

—Sí, bueno, era decírselo o mentir, así que no es la gran cosa—Kageyama dijo sacando su gran cuaderno de dibujo.

—No, es un gran asunto—Iwaizumi dijo serenamente—. Mereces amigos, sabes, y podrías haber conseguido algo peor que Tanaka. Es ruidoso, pero es inofensivo y tiene buenas intenciones.

—Lo sé—Kageyama dijo encendiendo su lámpara de dibujo. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento.

—Deberías programar pronto un día libre para ti. Lo sé, tienes las próximas dos semanas más o menos reservadas para las citas, pero elige un día, preferiblemente un viernes o un lunes, y toma un maldito día libre—Iwaizumi lo instruyó. Kageyama lo miró con una suave mirada—. Hablo en serio. Estás aquí todos los días, de 8 a 4 y luego te quedas más tiempo para dibujar, por el jodido amor de Dios necesitas un respiro.

—Me _gusta_ mi trabajo—Kageyama dijo enérgicamente. Iwaizumi rodó los ojos.

—No dije que no lo hiciera. _Dije_ que tenías que tomar un descanso de vez en cuando. Pasa el día con Aiko, ve a hacer algo divertido—Iwaizumi dijo cruzando sus grandes brazos musculosos—. Si no te das un día libre, yo lo haré—dijo con firmeza y salió de su cuarto de dibujo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fic (excepto por los personajes) le pertenece a anonymouschupacabra (accordingtomyresearch), yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.


End file.
